Various exercise devices have been developed to exercise various muscles of the human body. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,740,015, 6,676,577, and 6,491,608 to Stearns. Despite these advances in the art, room for continued improvement and innovation remains.